Secrets I Should Know
by hypergeek21
Summary: Tillie  Matilda  is an orphan who was left on the doorstep of a kindly old couple in Green Lake. She moves through life happy with everything but there really are some things she should know. *Set in the Kissing Kate period*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sun peaked through the shutters on Tillie's bedroom window and gently woke her from her dreamless sleep. Instead of getting out of bed she lay there listening intently. Birds were chirping, calling good morning to each other, and she thought she thought she heard hooves in the distance.

She gazed up at the ceiling, the same ceiling she had woken up to for the last fourteen years, well as long as she remember. She loved everything about her home. It was cosy but spacious at the same time. Tillie vaguely remembered there had been a garden but it had died some years ago.

As she lay there she closed her eyes and thought about the day ahead of her. It was a Wednesday which meant she had school in the morning then in the afternoon she had to help mother and father in the shop. Her mother and father weren't her real parents, but that didn't mean she didn't love them. There was no doubt in her mind. They were her adopted parents and they were surprise parents (that's what Tillie thought summed it up nicely). Grace and Benjamin Perring were unable to have children of their own so when Tillie was left on their doorstep that jumped at the chance to be parents. They were lot older than the age that most people become parents but it didn't bother them and it didn't bother Tillie. Even though she was very happy with her adopted family she did want to know the truth about her biological parents. She had too many burning questions for them. Things like who are you? Did you love me once and why did you leave? She rolled onto her side. Why was her life full of unanswered questions? She thought back, it had been several years since she asked her parents. Tillie was much younger than she was, at least seven or maybe eight.

"_Mother? Where did I come from? I mean if not from you and Father?" _

_Grace looked at her daughter. The girl in some way reminded her of someone she once new. It was her eyes and spoke in the same way. She sighed and said, "Well, it was the morning of the 4th of July. Your Father was outta town and I was up early tending to the store. See your Father had t'get products for the store. There was no-one around and I had to go home as I forgot ma lunch. I come back to find a basket an' a bundle on the door-step with a note"_

_She paused for breath and Tillie drew closer._

"_What did the note say Mother?" Tillie asked._

"_The note? Why I'll go an' fetch it." Grace moved around the kitchen into their office. _

_Her voice echoed from down the hallway, "Why here it is."_

_Brandishing a battered letter she re-entered the kitchen. She straightened it out, cleared her throat and read, "My dearest Matilda. You must know that this was not my choice. Where I am is a very dark place and it's no-where to raise a child. When you are older I hope you will understand why I made the choice I did. All my love, your mother." _

_Grace sighed as she finished. Who ever Tillie's real mother, Grace was she was thankful for her leaving her with them. They had never been able to have children and it was like Matilda was a gift from an angel. _

"_I knew then an' there; I couldn't leave you there, you were only a babe after all. No, I closed the shop an' I took you in. You didn't cry you were asleep and I stood over you until your Father got home. Of course when he got home he wasn't best pleased. A baby, an' I had just taken you in when you coulda been anyone's. No he marched you an' me down to the Sheriff's office." She stopped and looked at her husband, "You wanna carry on Benjamin?" she asked him._

_He looked up from the newspaper he was reading and took his pipe out of his mouth. He smiled and continued, "Well I took yo'an' your mother over to see the Sheriff. After all a baby had been left on my doorstep. After vagarious talkin' we found that you weren't no-one's. So we went home and in the morning I built you a crib in that bedroom you woke up in this morning." _

Tillie's thoughts were halted by her mother was stirring next door. She sat up and listened before she swiftly slipped out of bed and searched the room for her camisole. She located it as a pile if clothes on the floor. Quickly she pulled it over her head. She took out of her wardrobe a pale blue dress with three-quarter length sleeves and a little sash that could be tied at either the front or the back. She'd made the dress- with the help of her mother- after her father had brought the fabric back from his business trip to the East. She heard a sharp tap on her door.

"Tillie, are you getting dressed?" asked the voice.

"Yes mother", Tillie sang in response.

"Good, it's 'cause you've got school again this morning".

Tillie smiled to herself- school, she loved it. She loved to learn new things; she was one of those students who had a passion for knowledge. The only thing was that her teacher, Mrs Banwell, was old and took no nonsense.

She found her hair brush and began to brush her hair. Once she had removed the nights tossing and turning she gazed at herself in the cracked mirror. The first thing she noticed about herself was her bright blue eyes (her parents said they were the colour of the lake before it began to dry up). She ran a hand through her blonde hair. It fell to just below her waist in almost ringlets. Thinking about it, it was sort if wavy. She twisted it around a finger thinking of what to do with it. She could leave it down, but it could be distracting in school. She could place it in a bun but she needed her mother's help to do so. Taking her brush she pulled it back into her hand and plaited it. She finished it by tying the end with a blue ribbon she'd found on her dresser.

As she finished tying the ribbon she saw the brown smudge on her forearm. Tillie stared it and traced the outline with her right hand. It was odd because she, Tillie was white, with very fair skin apart from her arm which had this dark patch. It was almost like someone had painted it on in the shape of an onion. That was what Tillie had decided it looked like- an onion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Breakfast wasn't fancy in the Perring house. Today it consisted of porridge made if oats brought from the next town over as not much grew in Green Lake. There wasn't even really a lake anymore. Tillie could almost remember it but not really- just desert, hot desert.

"Tillie darling did you pack a bag for school yet", asked Grace Perring. She was got and flustered and running late. She'd wanted to get to the shop early because her husband would be returning from the East with some new product.

"Not yet Mother, but I will. Why don't you go on down to meet Father an' I'll finish here."

"Bless you Tillie; you really were a gift from an angel."

Grace gathered her things and kissed Tillie on the head before leaving the house. Tillie carried on clearing away their breakfast items before she packed a small bag full with her school items. She glanced at the clock hanging over the cooker to see she had five minutes to make a ten minute journey.

Trout Walker was up early that morning. He decided to visit every place he owned in town, now his father was dead, he owned it. On his way he saw a streak of blue and blonde hair pass his horse. He couldn't remember the girl's name but he thought it was something like Matilda but people called her Tally or maybe Tilla.

"Hey there littl' lady", he called out. Tillie stopped running and turned around to see who had addressed her.

"Good mornin' Mr. Walker", she said cheerily.

"Now where is a young lady, such as you heading in such a rush at this time in the morning?"

"Mr. Walker, I've gotta get to school. And Sir if I don't hurry I'm going to be late." She turned to start running again.

"I can't let you be late for school. Say why don't I give you a lift there?"

Tillie faced him again, "That would be most kind Mr. Walker."

"Here, jump up an' I'll give you a ride."

"Thank you Mr. Walker."

Trout smiled to himself. He had decided he like this girl, always calling him 'Sir'. She respected him. The thing was that she reminded him if someone he once knew. Someone he once loved. He shook his head. No she wasn't, that would be foolish an' he wasn't a foolish man.

They arrived at the school-house as the rest of the class was arriving. Not many families lived in Green Lake anymore. It had become a desolated place with the lake drying up- it had never been the same since the onion picker, Sam, died.

On the ride there she had told him her name was Matilda and her adopted parents worked in the grocery store in town. In all fairness, now he thought about it, he didn't know anyone; he didn't need to. Before his father passed away he hadn't had to really think about it. He just had to be there and say 'Howdy to folk'.

Instead of visiting every piece of land he owned he turned his horse around and gently rode back his house which he shared with his new wife Linda Walker nee Miller. She was nice looking, with flowing red hair that shown in the hot sun. After all, so many women wanted to marry him and his father said it wasn't his looks. He thought of Linda again; she wasn't like the others. Their hearts weren't in it. Even if he didn't love her yet he felt close to her. She was someone who on some levels was like him. She understood his desires and he knew that in time he would love her as she loved him.

He rode up what was once a green lawn, but it had turned brown in the sun. He led his horse to the stables, un-tacked him and left the saddle on the stable door.

"Mr. Walker, why you're back early", a voice came from the house. Linda Walker was walking towards her husband. They embraced and shared a kiss. It lasted until Trout pulled away.

"I saw Matilda Perring in town. Such a fine little lady she is." 

Linda crossed her arms, sighed and said, "She always reminded me of a certain outlaw."

Trout raised an eyebrow. "An' how is that?"

"Well they have the same eyes an' everyone thought she was sweet an' angel 'till she killed the Sheriff."

Now Linda mentioned it Tillie did remind him a lot of Kissing Kate Barlow. "No", he said, "she wouldn't have been that stupid. Would she?"

"She's not here." Myrtle O'Connor was stood at the door of the school house. "Darn. At least I ain't late. Is she ill?"

"Nah, she got bit by a rattle-snake. An' that ain't good at her age."

"Oh. So I reckon school ain't gunna be on fo' a while. Eh?"

"I dunno. I guess; if you reckon so."

"Thanks Myrtle. Oh an' say 'Howdy' to your parents for me."

"An' you Tillie."

The sun was gleaming as Tillie left the school house. Slowly she walked back into the main area of the town (where the shops were). Every now and then she would greet the passers-by with a 'Howdy' or a 'G'mornin'.

Her parents shop was a fruit and vegetable shop where everyone in Green Lake received their food. As Tillie entered the shop she took in deep breath and the smell of strawberries danced under her nose. From what she could see the store was empty and concluding her parents were 'out back' she moved through the shop.

"Mamma? Papa? Are you here?" Quietly she set her bag down on a counter. She turned on her heels when she heard the bell of the door ring.

"Hello?" she called out again. Slowly she moved into the main part of the shop. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw movement. A voice from behind her made her think she'd imagined it.

"Tillie? Shouldn't y'be in school?"Grace was holding a box of apples and peaches looking at her daughter.

"Ma' school been cancelled." Grace nodded so Tillie continued, "'cause Mrs. Banwell got bit by a rattlesnake. She's okay an' all." Tillie added that last bit because her mother looked concerned.

"I came by to see if Pa' was back yet, an' to see if you want any help."  
"That's sweet honey but I'm okay. Say don't y'have to finish readin' that poem for tomorrow?"

She left the shop with a spring in her step. She could go home, grab her book and sit by the edge of the lake. It was peaceful there; the water was so still even when a boat cu across it like glass the water didn't flinch.

It took a while for Tillie to go home and then back out to the lake. She had picked up a bottle of water and a hat from her mother's wardrobe. It was hot and silly to go off into the blazing sun with no hat and no water.

There was a mist coming off of the lake. Tillie squinted she was sure that she could see someone stood on the other side. She was sure she could a woman wearing trousers?

"It's gotta be a lady", she muttered out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delayed posting. Is that the right word? I've been given too much homework over half-term but I will try to post new chapters as soon as I can. Thanks for reading this and please enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

Trout Walker enjoyed riding his horse. He had decided that he liked to be off of the ground and that he liked to look down at people. He was after all better than them.

His horse- Jeffery- was magnificent. He was a chestnut with a mane the same colour as his wife's hair. Trout thought it was odd thinking of her as his wife; Mrs Linda Walker. The person he had to share everything with. That was what he had promised; in front of God of all things. He glanced to look at her on her horse (a brown mare who Trout had noticed was just shorted than his own horse). She felt his gaze and beamed at him and he couldn't help but beam back. He was happy- he had decided that he was- he had also decided that he was in love with Linda Walker.

Sun glinted off of the lake as the Walker's lazed around it on their steeds. Sitting on the other side of the lake Trout noticed Tillie Perring. She looked up and he waved to her. The sun in his eyes meant that he did not see her response (which was nothing because she hadn't seen him).

"Mr Walker. Who d'you reckons that person yonder is?" Linda asked.

Trout replied with supercilious air, "That'd be Tillie Perring."

Linda shook her head, "I can see that's Tillie Perring I meant the person yonder." To illustrate her point she let go of her reins with one hand and pointed to a figure stood on the bank opposite Tillie.

Trout leaned forward in the saddle and squinted through the mist coming from the lake's surface.

"Well I'll be damned. I don't know. I can't see a blessed thing in this mist."

Linda Walker was confused. From squinting she could see that the figure was wearing trousers but she was sure that the figure was a woman. It was as a candle had been lit in her head. A flame of thought was ignited and she said in barely a whisper, "Trout, do you know what women wears trousers?"

Trout's ears caught her whisper and he thought before breathing back, "Kissin' Kate does ma love." His face split into a grin. "I wonder what our beloved outlaw is doing so close to home. Unless…"

His eyes flickered between Kissing Kate and Tillie who he saw was still squinting at the figure.

Linda and Trout exchanged a glance and they both knew what the other was thinking. They clicked their tongues and silently moved towards the outlaw.

Kissing Kate was tired. It was after all a very hot day. She knew that standing in the open as she was staring across the lake was a risky thing to do but she just wanted to look; to see. IT had been so long and she only wanted to know. It was too late to run when she had heard hooves approaching from somewhere over her shoulder.

The other side of the lake was much further away then Trout remembered it. The sun was directly overhead now as they moved around the lake. He could feel a bead of sweat running down the side of his face. With the sleeve of his shirt he wiped it away.

They were almost upon her, although neither of them had thought what they were going to do once they reached Kissing Kate. Linda saw her head jerk slightly as her horse stepped on a slab of rock which made the generic hoof sound.

Again the couple looked at each but this time they nodded. Not breathing they dug their heels into the sides of their horses and sent them ambling towards the woman. Just as they were about to collide with her she moved and ducked their outstretched arms.

A smile crept over the woman's face and a small giggle escaped her lips. Both Trout and Linda Walker heard this and since they already felt foolish the mutually decided that they were going to catch Kissing Kate and claim that big reward from the Sheriff.

"You ain't gonna get away!" Linda told her sounding very pleased with herself.

"Oh, ain't I Mrs Walker? What makes you think that I don't always get away?" The smile remained on her lips as she turned and began to sprint in the opposite direction. This movement startled the Walker's and it took them a moment to process what had just happened before they gave their legs the order to give chase.

Jeffery made a sighing noise by releasing air through his mouth before giving chase followed closely by Lily (Linda's horse). 'His master was always doing this', he thought to himself. Always chasing something that as far as Jeffery could see was pointless. He was the best horse in these parts and he was left to stroll around the ever decreasing town of Green Lake and chase people who his master would never catch.

Trout was having none of it; he had made up his mind that Kissing Kate was not going to get away. What ever it took he was going to get her and get the reward money. He heard a rumour that it had increased after she robbed yet another bank not too far from Green Lake.

The heat was getting to Linda. She felt the sweat dripping down her face and wished that she hadn't worn the heavy dress that she had on. It may look wonderful but Trout hadn't even noticed and it was more a hindrance than a help.

"We got her now Trout!" Linda called as they rounded a corner to see Kissing Kate with her back up against the wall. They could see that she was painting heavily. Even the heat was affecting her.

"You ain't goin' nowhere apart from the town jail", blurted out Trout; he was beaming like an idiot.

"Anywhere Trout", corrected Kissing Kate- she had after all been a school teacher. "The correct grammar is anywhere an' if you'd listened in my classes you'd know that."

Trout was taken aback by this. He'd tell her what he thought of her. "I say, you can't say that. It ain't far. How dare ya'?"

He began to move towards her and she flinched. He took another step and she flinched again. A malicious smile crept onto his face as he took another step forward. They (Linda and Trout) were to busy focusing on moving forwards that they didn't register as Kissing Kate sped past them and leaped gracefully onto Trout's horse.

"Be seein' you Trout, Mrs Walker." She tipped her hat to the both of them and turned the horse around. Before she rod away with the stolen steed Trout blurted out, "Why are you here?"

This question almost froze the outlaw when she turned her head slightly towards them. Answering over her shoulder she muttered an answer as soft as silk; "I came for what's mine" and she was gone in a cloud of dust becoming only a glint on the horizon.

It was late when Tillie reached her home. She hadn't told her parents that she was going to be this late home but they knew it was safe in Green Lake- not much happened there anyway.

She began to sing a song she had sung the previous Sunday in Church. Her voice carrying in the still air:

_"All things bright and beautiful,_

_All creatures great and small,_

_All things wise and wonderful,_

_The Lord God made them all._

_Each little flower that opens,_

_Each little bird that sings,_

_He made their glowing colours,_

_He made their tiny wings._

_All things bright and beautiful,_

_All creatures great and small,_

_All things wise and wonderful,_

_The Lord God made them all._

_The rich man in his castle,_

_The poor man at his gate,_

_God made them high and lowly,_

_And ordered their estate._

_All things bright and beautiful,_

_All creatures great and small,_

_All things wise and wonderful,_

_The Lord God made them all."_

_She couldn't remember them but she was sure that there were more verses. She shook her head and moved closer to the warmth of the house. As she approached she heard muffled shouting._

"She's mine."

"You can't turn up her with no explanation and take her away from us. You've never even met her. She won't know who y'are!"

Tillie recognized her father voice. It was odd because her father was a very good tempered man so if he was yelling he must be very angry.

"Why don't you ask her?"

"She won't know, she may look old but inside she is but a child!"

"Ask her. She can make up her own mind."

"You have no right. You can not just barge in her and take her away from us without so much of a backwards glance."

Tillie heard her mother shouting now. Even from outside the house she could tell that her mother was crying. She heard the tears in her voice. Slowly she snuck up to the kitchen window and was about to see who was causing the palaver when her mother came flying out of their back door.

Grace Perring was an emotional wreck. Her face normally full of happiness was deflated and the wrinkles instead of showing her jolliness only showed her age. Her eyes were blood shot and tears continued to stream down her face. Her bottomed lip quivered and she moved towards Tillie arms outstretched. Tillie caught her in a hug; she could feel Grace's tight hold on her.

They stood like that for what felt like an age before Grace pulled away and tucked a strand of loose grey hair behind her ear (it had been woven elegantly into a bun on the top of her head but now like many others had found it's way out if it).

"Mother what's going on?" Tillie asked trying to peer into the kitchen.

Grace only covered her face with a hand; not daring to reply. As if by magic Benjamin appeared behind her. He had a tired look on his face. He too was showing his age.

"Tillie there's someone you need to meet"

* * *

**A bit longer than normal; I know the plot is kind of predictable but I'm going to go with it. Love it hate it? Let me now. ****Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

SISK

**A/N: I am so bad for not updating this sooner. Sorry, inspiration left me but I have decided that I must sit down and write some more. **

**So… please enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

Tillie cautiously stepped into the kitchen. Confusion still covered her face when she saw a woman was sat at their table. Almost instantly Tillie was sure she had seen her before somewhere- perhaps a distant memory. It was as is she was out of place as the women didn't look like she was from Greenlake. She had flowing blonde hair and blue eyes that pieced deep into Tillie. That was the first thing Tillie noticed whilst her eyes scanned the mysterious woman taking in her strange attire. It was after all odd for a woman to wear trousers and a male's hat.

Not wanting to be rude she met the woman's eyes. There was something familiar about them. She was taken aback; when she looked into this woman's eyes it was like she was looking into her own.

"Ma? Pa?" Tillie spun around as she addressed her parents.

"Tillie, this is…" Grace paused before saying, "Miss Kathryn. She is t'stay with us this evening."

Tillie turned her confused head around and replaced it with a smile. "Nice t'meet you Miss Kathryn."

"It's nice to meet you to Matilda."

Tillie was confused again, no-one called her by her full name. It fact, it was odd that this woman even knew her full name as only a few people in town did and she was sure this lady wasn't one of them.

Benjamin cut in by saying, "I do believe that dinner is ready to be served. Grace dear, if you take a seat, I will bring in the stew."

Grace still had tear stained eyes. Tillie was worried that the slightest spark may start the tears off again but she couldn't see what was so upsetting.

They ate in silence; every now and then eyes met across the table and exchanged glances. Benjamin was the first to finish his stew and Grace was only playing with hers. Gathering a spoon of it and lifting it above the bowl and then letting it drip back into it.

"What brings you to Greenlake Miss Kathryn?" asked Tillie trying to find a conversation from the awkward silence. Miss Kathryn smiled but didn't answer. This led Tillie to begin to ask again but Kathryn cut across her.

"This stew was lovely Mrs Perring. Thank you. Now I really must be going. I have overstayed my welcome and I must go." She stood up which shocked Grace into doing the same. Tillie slumped in her seat slightly, she wasn't some stupid child. It seemed like this woman didn't want to talk to her. She didn't even answer her question. In fact what was she doing here?

"Ma'am, can I ask before you go; what is your business here?"

The abruptness of her question shocked the three adults in the room. Miss Kathryn the most. She thought that from what Benjamin and Grace had said Tillie was sweet natured but her question had a hidden force behind it.

Grace stared at her daughter, giving her a looked that said, "Tillie, that was out of line", although Tillie's eyes didn't see it because they were locked on this strange woman.

"That is a fair question Matilda. After all I've turned up in your home, ate your food without so much as a'conversation. Tell y'what. If you come to the school house tomorrow, I will have a proper conversation with you. That's fair; only this evening I must go as I gotta get home. I can't stay here and it's late."

Tillie couldn't find any words so merely agreed by nodding her head. This action made the lady smile. Benjamin opened the door for her and she disappeared out of it, into the night.

"Tillie", Grace murmured before she smothered her in a hug. Benjamin smiled and joined in with the family hug. They stood there for a while, in the middle of their dinning room simply hugging each other.

The crow of a cockerel woke Tillie earlier than normal the next day. She was excited because she was going to meet Miss Kathryn again. If she were to be honest she would have told her parents how very excited she was at the prospect of seeing her. Even though she had barely spoken there was something that enchanted her about that woman.

She spent longer than normal brushing her hair and deciding what to wear. She wanted to look nice without showing how much thought she had put into her outfit. It took some digging in her wardrobe before she found what she was looking for. She pulled of her night-gown and pulled the shirt over her head; struggling slightly as it got caught on her left ear (she hadn't undone the buttons).

She looked around and found her pinafore dress; she slipped into it and with a hand she smoothed it down gazing at her appearance in the mirror on her dresser. The shirt was made of a thin cotton material (for the weather was still hot) and was a light blue colour. Her pinafore dress was blue and white plaid with a small pocket just above her hip on her right side.

Now she had decided what to wear, she just needed to decide what to do with her hair. Deprived of inspiration she scooped in up into a high ponytail, allowing small wisps of hair (which were too short to be part of the ponytail) to fall and frame her face. Before leaving her room she hunted around to find her boots. They were, of course, lying just under her bed were she had kicked them off last night.

"Morning mother", she chimed as she entered the kitchen and practically skipped over to the stove to see what Grace was preparing. Grace smiled. No matter what mood she was in, Tillie always seemed to make her smile simply by being around. It was as if she spread happiness.

"Breakfast is on the table. I have t'go 'cause some o'my friends have come int' town today."

Tillie spun on her heels and sat down at the table, taking in the bowl of porridge that was set on it. She looked at her mother before saying, "Where's Pa?"

"Y'father has gone early to tend to the shop. Y'know what he's like- if it weren't for you an' me I'm sure he'd live in that shop." Grace smiled before a sudden thought popped into her mind. She was so glad that 'Miss Kathryn' had left last night that she forgot what Tillie had agreed to do.

"Tillie, when y'go t'meet Miss Kathryn I want you t'be careful. You hear me?"

Tillie nodded showing that she understood. This made Grace smile again and before leaving she placed a kiss on Tillie's head.

Once Tillie had finished her breakfast she cleared it away and made to leave the house. To reach the school house Tillie had to walk through the main part of the town. It wasn't very far but it did always give Tillie some time to see what was happening in the rest of Greenlake.

She nodded to various people as she past them and as she past the Saloon she saw many regulars in it including Mr Jonson. The whole town knew why he was drinking so early in the morning. He had recently been fired from working at the farm and his marriage had fallen apart when his wife had run away with the black-smith taking his three boys with her. Tillie remembered that Mrs O'Connor had told her mother that piece of information. Mrs O'Connor was the gossip lady of Greenlake, if there was news she was the first to know. Even before the Sherriff sometimes.

Tillie reached the steps of the school-house, perched on the edge of them and watched the town begin to wake-up. The clock-tower told her it was 8:30; she wasn't sure what time Miss Kathryn had said to meet but Tillie thought the earlier the better.

"Tillie, psst, Tillie"

Tillie turned her head to see a blonde one disappear back inside the building. She scrambled as she got up and moved into the shade of the school-house. Miss Kathryn was sat inside, perched on one of the desks at the front of the classroom. She had a sad look in her eyes, like one of deep sorrow. It lasted for only a moment but Tillie was sure that is had been there.

"Miss Kathryn, it's nice to see you again. I trust you had a good evening."

"Yes thank you Tillie. Now I must talk to you. There is something very important I must tell you."

Tillie looked into her blue eyes, listening intently. "What is it?" she breathed.

Kissing Kate opened her mouth but stopped suddenly. Her head cocked and listening intently to the sounds that weren't there.

"What is it?" whispered Tillie.

Kate shook her head and pressed a white finger to her red lips.

"There's someone outside." She lifted her head up again," Wait... there are two."

* * *

Sorry I like to leave it on a cliff-hanger. I must ask, if there is anyone would Beta- read this for me it would be very much appreicated.

Thanks for reading :) I promise to update this before next month.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I've seen 'er", cried Trout Walker as he and Linda burst into the Sheriff's office at the jailhouse. Deputy Oscar Manning stumbled in behind them muttering, "I'm sorry sir." He told the back of the Sheriff's head- the man was sat facing away from them- "They just pushed pas' me, sorry sir", Oscar continued.

Slowly, yet with an air of grace, the Sheriff faced the three of them. He was an old man with a beard (which was more grey than brown) and eyes that years ago would have sparkled, but now they were dull and showed his age. In Sheriff John Eastwick's mind, he was the Captain of Green Lake- that's if Green Lake was a ship- he had been Sheriff for close to 15 years. During this time he had seen people come and go (although recently, mainly going as they gave in to the environment). John Eastwick believed his was his duty to be the 'last man standing' and a Captain always goes down with his ship. His wife had other ideas bit that knowledge didn't faze him.

"Pray tell me; who's back Charles?" he asked, his voice cut through the hot morning air like a knife.  
Trout cleared his throat but Linda blurted out, "Kissin' Kate Barlow, sir."  
"I see", he drew in a deep breath and Trout glared at Linda as if to say, 'I wanted to tell him!'

After a very dramatic pause the Sheriff said bluntly, "Well, that changes things." In a swift movement he grabbed his hat from the hat stand behind him, placed it on his head and strode past the bewildered Deputy Oscar Manning, Trout and Linda Walker.

Sheriff John had heard of Kissing Kate Barlow; he would have been as stupid as he looked if he didn't know who she was. Pride swelled in his chest when he was reminded of the attempted bank robbery at the Green Lake Bank by Kissing Kate and her gang. He hadn't caught any of them and nothing of real value had been taken. Now he thought about it, Kissing Kate had withdrawn money from her bank account- as if she needed it.

Within moments, it seemed, Linda and Trout had told all the residents of Green Lake that "Kissin' Kate was in town". The ones who were 'out and about' couldn't believe it. Why had she come back? Was she looking for revenge? Those who had experienced the fateful night when Miss Kathryn Barlow had become Kissing Kate hoped it wasn't the latter.

"There's someone outside." She lifted her head up again," Wait... there are two."  
Tillie sucked in a breath and held it as Miss Barlow crept towards the schoolhouse doors. Once she had reached it she pulled a pistol out of no-where, cocked it and held it level with her face. She used her other hand to signal to Tillie to duck down behind a school-desk. Tillie obliged.

Kate, in one swift movement, opened the door and pointed it at whoever was on the other side of it.  
From under the desk Tillie saw two pairs of boots that she recognized, shuffling into the building.  
"Ma? Pa?" she asked as she stood up.  
Grace's face lit-up when she saw her and Benjamin looked relieved. Tillie saw that Miss Barlow hadn't even put the gun away.

Boldly, Tillie moved in between her parents and the gun.  
"These are m'folks. The gun is no' needed", Tillie told her sharply, staring deep into Kate's piercing, crystal blue eyes. They stood for what felt like an age, looking into each other's eyes. Finally, Kate holstered the gun and moved away from the three of them.

"Tillie, you need t'get outta here", said Benjamin softy. Confusion ebbed onto Tillie's face, but before she could say anything Grace spoke directly to Kate.  
"Y'haven't told her yet hav' you?"  
Kate drew herself up to her full height; Tillie noticed that she looked quite elegant when she did so.  
"I was about t', when y'all burst in here", she drawled.  
Tillie looked back to her parents, then to Miss Barlow. Neither of them said anything.  
"Tell me what?" she asked the silence.  
Very coolly, like ice, Kathryn Barlow said, "I'm your mother.

Sheriff Eastwick was impressed. The Walkers had managed to gather the majority of the town and each was armed with something (ranging from a shot-gun to a watering can) in front of the courthouse.

"Why has Kate come back?" a voice from within the crowd asked the Trout and Linda.  
"She has come for her daughter", Linda spat, then grinned dumbly at Trout who grinned manically back at her.  
"Okay", the crowd's voice said, "but who's her daughter?"  
There was varies mumblings and whispers for a moment when another voice piped up, "Well, it's Tillie Perring. Ain't it?"  
"Yes", Trout said proudly, "It is."  
"Well, where is she?" another voice from the crowd asked. Trout thought for a moment- something he didn't do very often- and then said, "The schoolhouse."

The main feeling that Tillie was feeling was shock. She could feel adrenaline pumping through her veins.  
"You, but, you can't be..."  
"I am Matilda. I am your mother, your birth mother."  
Benjamin moved towards Kissing Kate, "Miss, y'have t'go. They will be here any minute, then we can do n'thin t'help you", he looked at Tillie as he said, "either of you."

As if to prove his point, footsteps from a large, advancing crowd could be heard moving closer to the school.  
"Your parents are right Matilda. We mus' go now, before it's too late."

"But... but... I don't wanna go." Tillie knew she sounded like a brat but she didn't care. She didn't care! This strange woman, in man's clothing, maybe her birth mother but there was no way Tillie was going anywhere with her.

"Matilda Perring!" Benjamin's cry shocked her. No-one, not even her own Father, used her full name. Having gained Tillie's attention, he continued with, "You will g'with Miss Barlow. Folk know who y'are now an' y'ain't safe with y'Ma an' me."  
"I don't wan' to go. I don't wanna leave you", she cried. She could feel tears burning in her eyes. She bit her tounge in an attempt to hold them back. She was not going to cry... yes she was.

Tears streamed down her face as she ran to Grace and Benjamin. The three of them embraced; both Grace and Tillie were crying now. Benjamin was trying to be man by holding them back.  
"Matilda, we must go now", Kissing Kate breathed.  
Reluctantly, Tillie let go of her parents and moved towards Kate, wiping tears as she went.  
"We packed a bag for you", Grace whispered tossing a draw-string bag towards Tillie who caught it and in one movement placed it upon her back.

"If y'all head outta that way",Kate pointed to a window bear the front of the room, "n'one will see ya."  
Grace was about to protest when Benjamin ushered her not to.  
"An' thanks, Mr. and Mrs. Perring, for taking care o' Matilda for me."  
Benjamin and Grace nodded as Kate turned to Tillie and asked, "Do ya trust me?"  
Tillie looked up and met her mother's eyes- there was something in them that seemed to say, 'I'm sorry'.  
Clearing her throat, Tillie answered the question posed to her, "I guess I hav'n't got a choice."  
This remark made the outlaw smile. She looked over her shoulder to see the Perrings disappearing out of the window.

Kate strolled forward, grabbing Tillie firmly by the arm and then pushing the doors of the schoolhouse open wide.

The Sheriff was bored. He had thought that his morning would be highly exciting, with a show done between himself and the notorious Kissing Kate Barlow. This has not happened. Instead he (and the rest of the town) was now stood outside of the schoolhouse, practically melting in the heat of the Sun.  
He was just about to call the whole event off when the freshly painted doors were thrown, with some force, open.

From the coolness of the school emerged the outlaw herself and Tillie Perring. Sheriff Eastwick had never really seen the infamous Kissing Kate Barlow, only the school teacher, Kathryn Barlow. He thought it was odd to see the school-teacher looking so cold and emotionless.

The emotion felt by Tillie when she the arm slide around her neck, pulling her tightly towards her mother, and the tip of the gun pressed against her temple was genuine.  
"Wha-", she began to say was cut off by Kate saying, "Y'trust me, right?"  
Tillie tried to nod but ended up cutting off her air supply (note to self, she thought, don't do that again).

The crowd that had gathered was shocked; no-one had known why was going to happen, but they didn't expect Kate to hold a gun to her own child's head.  
"Now y'all listen t'me. Don't any of y'all make a move towards me of I'll kill Miss Perring here."

As Kate said those last words, Tillie tensed and screwed up her eyes. The crowd however, had a response as the shocked Sheriff didn't.  
"Ain't she y'own flesh an' blood. Why would ya kill your own kin?"  
Tillie felt her mother falter, but she was sure she imagined it.  
"How many of y'all when test that?" She pressed the gun further into Tillie's head, "I've killed before. I can do it again."

With that the crowd began to part like the Red Sea. Kissing Kate urged Tillie to move forwards though the path recently created. They moved at a fast walk which was hard as Kate was going backwards (with constant glances over her shoulder) and Tillie was being dragged at the neck.

As the pair of them moved, the crowd went with them. Eventually they reached the place where Trout's now Kate's horse was tethered.  
Roughly, she forced Tillie onto the horse then followed, still the gun pressed to her head.  
She clicked to the horse and the bewildered crowd watched them ride away.

Tillie thought that they had gotten away when from behind her she heard a cry of, "No Trout!"  
Linda was shouting at her husband. The rest of Linda's words were however drowned by the sound of a shot-gun being fired.

Tillie saw it before she felt it. There was a red liquid dripping from her right shoulder, a moment later she cried out…

Kate's face went from emotionless to a mother in distress. Removing the gun from Tillie's temple she spun from her position (sat just behind the saddle facing forwards) to face back towards Green Lake and its residence.

She fired her gun three sharp times, each round cutting through the heat drenched air. Her finger pushed down on the trigger of the gun put it only made clicking noise telling her that there were no bullets left in it. Kissing Kaye didn't really care as long as one of them had hit Trout Walker or not- well she hoped they had. She then turned her attention to her daughter.

For Tillie, everything happened in slow motion. She saw the blood, felt the bullet, heard the outlaw move away from behind her. It was too much, never experiencing pain higher than getting a splinter; she could feel herself falling into unconsciousness.

Kate turned around just in time to catch an unconscious Tillie. Repositioning herself in the saddle, she bent forwards and whispered words unheard to her horse, who broke into an unearthly speed as the three of them disappeared into re horizon.

* * *

A/N: Ta-da! So I'm not dead... Sorry about spelling + grammar mistakes.

I have decided to dedicate this chapter to 'Fortheloveofbacon' as otherwise I fear it may not have been written.

I won't make any promises (I break them because I am a bad person *hangs head in shame* but I will try to post again soon...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tillie woke suddenly. She was lying with her eyes closed on a hard, flat surface. Screwing up her eyes, she hoped that the previous events had all been a mad dream.  
The throbbing in her shoulder told her it wasn't. Cautiously, she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was lying in a cave, near to a large open fire whose smoke was disappearing out of a big hole in the roof. From behind her, she heard soft footsteps approaching were she was lying. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"You're sure you looked like this when you were her age?" A British accent asked.  
"Ray, if y'all wanna be kissing my ass an' collecting firewood you're gunna leave it be."  
There were chuckles and sniggering heard throughout the cave.  
"I know ma'am. But do I have the most charm in the entire content?" the British accent said again.  
Someone whispered something Tillie couldn't hear even though she strained her ears.  
"Ah, I see", Kate said, "Matilda. We'll know y'all awake. No-one hear will hurt ya".  
Kate glared at the men littered around the cave.

Gingerly, Tillie sat up and opened her eyes. From this position she could see the entire cave. It was dome like with many passages leading away to other chambers, Tillie guessed.

The man stood next to her mother bent down and gently helped her to her feet, wary of her injury. He then bowed graciously and said in his best voice, "Howdy little lady. I am Raymond Anderson, known as Ray. As you may have summarized from my glorious accent the land of America is not my true home. I come from the British Isles."  
He beamed at her whilst Tillie just looked confused.  
As if on an invisible signal, five other men appeared out of the shadows and nodded their heads in some form of greeting.  
Ray pointed to each one in turn and introduced them.  
"This here is Crow", he pointed at a Native American wearing a shirt but traditional Indian trousers and shoes, "This here is Pansy", a short but stocky man growled at Ray. Tillie saw that he had thin blonde hair and weedy blue eyes. A stern look from Kate caused Ray to say, "Only joking. This handsome fellow goes by the name of Frank Herzog. The two men over there with light brown hair", he pointed to two identical men who were sat on several boxes, "are Luc and Jacque Cléments- they're French and only one of them speaks English. And last, but not least we have Cook... I mean Greg Harrison- well; we call him Cook 'cause that's what he is."  
Tillie looked at the greeting men. What an odd group of people, she thought to herself.  
"Crow says you must rest and let him treat your wound if it is to heal properly."

Tillie looked across at her shoulder to see that the clothes she has been wearing previously were gone and she was stood in front of a group of strangers in only her underwear, camisole and boots. Suddenly she felt very exposed. She did however notice that her arm was in a along across her chest and there was a deep crimson stain on her camisole's shoulder.  
"Would I be able to put some clothes on?" She asked awkwardly. Kate nodded, grabbed a blanket and placed it gently around Tillie's shoulders.  
"We've never had a little lady with us before", said the large man called Cook, "if you give me a moment I can make you some suitable clothes to wear." He saw that Tillie didn't understand what he meant. Her clothes were practical, weren't they?  
He continued by saying, "I agree. Your clothes were very pretty and dainty but if ya gunna be riddin' horses and such ya gunna need suitable clothes to do so."  
"Riddin' horse! I can't ride a horse." Tillie protested but Kate but a hand up to silence her.  
"Y'all learn. I'll teach ya."

A week past and during that time Tillie's arm became strong enough to use again so Kissing Kate's gang began to train her.

Kate taught her how to ride- which Tillie was awful at. She would get on the horse with the help of her mother and Ray and within moments be on her bottom with the horse bent over her. Ray found this hilarious, until Kate hit him hard in the ribs.  
Crow taught Tillie how to track- she wasn't half bad at it, until she confused Frank's tracks with a buffalos...  
Even though Luc didn't speak hardly any English, he attempt to teach her about knifes. After two days of 'knife training' Luc stormed off ranting in French. Jacque later told Tillie that those lessons would not be continuing as Luc felt she was not "a ready an' willing student", which meant if she was given a knife, it would cause her more harm than the person she was attacking.  
Instead, Jacque taught her basic gun skills (like holding it and how to hit the targets). She was better at it than the blades. Frank reluctantly taught her some combat skills and Ray (Tillie enjoyed this the most) taught her how to lie convincingly in case she ever got herself into a 'tight' situation.

She had gotten so good at lying that she was able to convince the Cook that she hasn't been served and received second helpings of the stew that was supper.

* * *

It seemed that in Green Lake, the only thing people could talk about was Kissing Kate and how she had escaped. Also, how Trout Walker had shot Tillie Perring.  
The Walkers were secretly the laughing stock of the entire town and they knew it.

Linda had told her husband how everyone whispered behind their hands as she walked past.  
"We're 'he laughin' stock o' the whole town! But we ain't got nothin' t'be laughed at", Trout said matter-of-factly.  
He was grumpy because he had been shot in the leg. Doctor Jones had told him that it would heal enough for him to wall again but it would scar and he may have a limp. Trout had also taken to hitting inanimate objects to vent his frustration.

"Linda, do y'know what we gotta do?"

"Trout, I know." Linda replied- she always knew. She knew how to please him so that he continued to hit inanimate objects rather than people (mainly her).

* * *

Kate was happy with the progress that Tillie was making. She was really fitting in with her band of outlaws and soon she would be ready to help with their next 'project'.

When Ray and Kissing Kate weren't busy trying to teach her how to ride a horse they were planning their next robbery. They had it all planned out and the rest of the gang knew it was going to happen. All Kate needed was to tell Tillie and get her to play her part.

"Matilda, come here", she called across the fire at the young girl who was sat trying to lace up her boots with one arm. Tillie looked up at the sound of her name.

"Yes ma?" she asked, getting up and moving towards the older woman. Kate indicated for her to sit down and give her the boot she was trying to lace up.

As Kate gently tied Tillie's laces she said, "I'm gunna ask you t'do something for me. I don't want y'to ask me about it, I just want y'to trust me."

Tillie felt confusion form on her face, Kate could see the puzzle slotting into place in her daughter' head.

"Y'want me t'help you rob someone?"

"Not someone- a bank, in the next town over. What do you think you been training for?"

Kate was afraid that Tillie would refuse which would mean the entire plan would fail. As in reply, Tillie sighed heavily. The man scattered around the cave held their breath- they knew that this was important to Kate.

"I'll do it", Tillie said softly.

* * *

**A/N: I feel cliffhangers may be my thing. Oh well, please tell me what you thought. Also I am really scared that Tillie may become a 'Mary-Sue'. If you spot this happening please tell me!**

**Again thanks for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 7

Tillie took a deep breath; she was nervous. This was a situation that she had never been in before. Kissing Kate had gone over each detail with her- more than once (not to mention how many times Ray had gone over it). She scowled, thinking about the training sessions she had to complete.

It had taken multiple lessons for Tillie to be able to ride a horse convincingly. It didn't help that she wouldn't listen to anyone's advice and that Ray just laughed when she fell off. In the end, Kate had decided that it would be best if Tillie rode with someone else, that way if she fell off there would be someone there to catch her. Her other training sessions were much more fun. With Jacque she had learnt how to shoot straight and Frank had taught her some basic self-defence which she practised against her mother (none of the men would hit her).

It was still odd for Tillie to accept that her mother was an Outlaw. She'd had such a sheltered upbringing that this way of life was something she never expected.

Greg Harrison didn't do warm weather. He was alright when he was cooking but when he was forced to face the Sun he just sweated. He knew that the early part of the plan relied on him and Tillie which made him sweat even more. As the Outlaws cook, it had taken a lot of training for him to be ready for this heist. Kissing Kate didn't want anything to go wrong so the entire band had had to learn the plan inside out and so well that they could recite it in their sleep.

The cafe that they were sat in didn't provide much shade from the heat. Every now and then Greg would check his pocket watch and dab his forehead. They tried to make small talk but their conversations trailed off only to be replaced with nerves. Checking his watch again he saw that it was time for them to move into their first position. From his trouser pocket he found correct change for the slice of cake Tillie had eaten and left it on the table, wiping his hands on his trousers as he did so.

Within five minutes, Greg and Tillie had reached the bank. 'The town that they were in was different to Green Lake', thought Tillie. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was called. In Green Lake everything was central to the lake which meant houses and shops were intermingled. In this town, shops ran parallel to each other creating two neat, straight lines of shops and businesses. Houses were a ten minute walk from the main high street.

As they had walked Tillie had linked arms with Greg- they were meant to be father and daughter.

Upon entering the bank Greg made two observations; it was contained about fifteen people and it was cool. The building was one of the oldest in the town, having been built first (storing money was of great importance to the original settlers in this area). Checking his watch again, he moved forwards and began to engage in conversation with the nearest cashier whilst Tillie looked around in an interested manner.

"Good afternoon sir. Can I help you?" asked the man sat behind the desk.

"Yes. I would like to open an account here. I've heard that this is a very safe bank and in these times I need a safe place to keep my money", Greg replied.

The cashier looked very pleased, then confused, "Sir, if you would like to open a bank where is your money?"

"Do you think I'm a fool? I would not wander round brandishing my money around like a lunatic. That would not be wise."

The cashier didn't respond, he just looked embarrassed and muttered something under his breath.

Tillie made her way over to Greg, "Father."

"Not now Ada", he told her. They had decided on using false names.

"Please Father, I don't feel well", she told him.

"Ada, Father's busy", he told her.

Tillie took a deep breath and as if on cue she fainted (sort of convincingly) onto Greg. The only thought going through Greg's mind as he caught her was, 'I hope the others are in position and are ready'.

"Ada?" He scooped her up into his arms and looked at the cashier. "She needs water, do you have a room I can take her?" he asked looking distressed.

The cashier was taken aback put slowly he lifted the counter separating the floor of the bank from the cashier's stations. He lead them through a door that was concealed as panel like the ones lining the walls in the rest if the room.

"I'm not supposed to do this", he told them, for the reply to be Greg's fist knocking him unconscious.

As the cashier fell Tillie jumped to her feet, his keys in her hand and first locked the door they had just come through. It took a large amount of fumbling but she found the correct key and unlocked the door leading out of the bank, which could be accessed via the room they were in. The moment it swung open Kate moved swiftly into the box-room, closely followed by Frank who snatched the keys from Tillie and jammed the first one he could into the door which led to the vaults. Behind the three of them Ray, Luc, Crow and Jacque set up a human chain so they could move the stolen items quickly into the carriage they had just exited. Greg filled a space in the line and prepared himself for heavy objects.

Frank fumbled again with the keys causing Tillie to slip past him, take the keys and with a quick study she pushed the correct one into the lock. Frank turned a faint red colour as the door to the vault clicked then opened.

"C'mon", called Ray. He was getting impatient.

* * *

Linda was sat on the porch of her house staring off into the distance. Green Lake was disappearing into an abyss of dryness. It had not rained for months and now the lake was being swallowed by the ground beneath it. This was when Linda Walker her great idea. It can often be in times of stress that people can summon the inspiration for grand ideas to occur. Dropping the book she was pretending to read she dashed inside her house and took the stairs two at a time to reach her husband.

"Trout- I've had a great idea."

The sudden arrival of his wife made Trout jump, although he would never admit it. He looked at her expectantly.

"We've always been after Kissin' Kate 'cause o'the reward money, yes?"

Trout nodded, "Yes, yes I know."

"Well", said Linda, standing a little taller, "why don' we be after her money instead? She has more than we would ever get as a reward."

Trout thought about this before saying, "that's why I married y'. Come here".

Linda walked towards him, slightly wary, but continued the same. He indicated for her to lean towards him- she complied. Unexpectedly he kissed her tenderly causing her to wrap her arms around him.

* * *

Almost all the contents of the vault had been loaded into the carriage leaving only a sack of gold which was clasped in Frank's hand. From the other room he heard the cashier stirring. Greg and Tillie had left earlier when the majority of the goods had been loaded. They had told the other cashiers that the one who was currently unconscious was checking the vaults. They had walked out of the bank and rode into the horizon on their way back to camp.

"Frank. Move your posterior. We have to go!" called Ray ushering Luc out of the first room and towards the carriage.

"I'm on my way Ray", replied Frank between gritted teeth.

"I'm just sayin'. If we wanna get away scot free we need to go now".

Frank's temper blew at that moment. 'It was the little things', he told himself that annoyed him about Ray. The first thing was that he had been in Kate's gang longer and he was 4th in command of it. Ray had just swaggered in and amazed Kate with his non-existent sense of style. The fact that Kate's daughter was now in the picture didn't help but she wasn't Ray, she was just a hindrance. Another was that Ray talked down to him like he was an idiot- he would show him. It was in that moment that he decided he would show them all just what he was capable of.

Ray had been taken completely by surprise when Frank's fist had collided with his face. The force had knocked him off of his feet meaning that he lay, winded on the floor.

"We don't have time for your personal vendettas against each othe'. We gotta go or we'll be in trouble", said the defiant voice of Kissing Kate.

"Sort ou' y'problms some other time", she told them.

Luc helped Ray up and brushed the dirt of off his back. Then without speaking they all climbed into the carriage and sped away from the bank.

The knock on the door shocked both Trout and Lind Walker. It took a moment for Linda to answer it being not dressed all to fully. The man who stood there was not someone she expected to see.

"I heard that you're looking for Kissin' Kate Barlow", the gruff voice of Frank Herzog said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviews are welcome :)**


End file.
